Red like Fire Azure as the Sky
by jynxbadluck1
Summary: Abandoned by a father that never wanted her. YukiMura Shiori hopes to acomplish her life long dream to thank the person that saved her from darkness. She never expected her life to get any better, that is, until she met the Host club. (Disclaimer) I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. Only the characters with the surname "Yukimura" belong to me.
1. The First Encounter

Red like Fire, Azure as the Sky

(Morinozuka Takashi P.O.V.)

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon; Mitsukuni had dragged me to a new cake shop that had opened up close to Haruhi's home. While he drooled over the wide selection of pastries I stood in the window staring at the monochrome sky as it poured down. I often watched rain, it helped me relax. Keeping an eye on Mitsukuni was a tedious job.

Suddenly something caught my eye; a flash of brilliant red. It was coming from someone that was walking past the shop. They were wearing a hoodie that prevented me from seeing the person's face. Following not far this person was a small group pf suspicious looking men; probably from the local yakuza faction. The owner of that bright red hair was about to find themselves in deep trouble. I still don't know what gave me the idea to follow them. Maybe it was general curiosity or the familiar feeling I felt hit my chest when I saw the red hair. Next thing I knew I was leaving the shop and Mitsukini to see just where the hooded person was going.

Not far from the shop the person of interest turned down an alleyway, the gang members not far behind. This is where I began to worry a little. I had no idea what could have been running through the person's mind making the decision to go down a dead end. I stopped and stood with my back pressed on the wall just outside of the alley. Peeking over my shoulder I tried to get a good look at what was happening, only to be stunned by what I saw. The hooded person stood with their hands in their pockets and head down to hide their face. The three men that had followed him had surrounded him and were talking.

"Listen buddy we don't want any trouble. Just give us your money and we'll go easy on you." The obvious leader said. I should have figured it was a typical mugging in process. The man to his left then gave the leader a strange look. A sinister smile crossed the man's face.

"Wait, are you a chick? Lift up that hood and let me get a look at ya'!" He hissed in a lustful manner. He then reached out a hand towards the victim's hood; only for his and to immediately be swatted away.

The hooded person then spoke.

"Try that again and you boys are going to find yourselves in over your heads." Said a woman's voice from under the hood; making her attackers smile. They started moving in closer. One of the men pulled out a knife.

'This girl is crazy! What does she think she's doing?' I thought. I looked around quickly for signs of a police officer but to no prevail. It looked like I would have to step in and help. Peeking back down the alley I waited for a chance to jump in a play the hero. The men were only a couple feet away from the mystery girl. I could just barely make out the shape of a smile in the shadowed part of her face that peeked out from under her hood.

Suddenly one of the men lunged at her. Swiftly she dodged him and grabbed his shirt and threw him at a pile of trash. Doing this caused her hood to fall back revealing her face. I was dazzled by her. She had long red hair tied in a ponytail; her eyes were as blue as the azure sky that was covered by clouds that day. She then took a stance that spoke that she was trained in the fighting style of Kenpo. The man she threw in the trash pushed himself out and looked furious.

"You little bitch! Now you're going to get it!" He yelled. She just smiled. The other two men in the alley way tried to jump her. Once again she evaded and hit the "leader" in the nose with her palm causing him to fall back holding his possibly broken nose. It was time for me to step in. I ran down the alley to help her. By the time I got close she was holding one of the men with his arm bent behind his back as he cried out in mercy. Another man tried to come at her from behind, which she kicked in the chest, knocking him out. That's when the leader of the group pulled out a gun and pointed it at her.

"Let him go and put your hands up! I've had it with you little bitch!" He shouted. His hands were shaking. The girl saw me and seemed to freeze. I grabbed the man with the gun's shoulder, getting his attention. He jumped and I could tell the color was draining from his face. Slowly he looked over his shoulder. As soon as our eyes met I threw a punch into his face, knocking him unconscious. The girl then let go of the man she had been holding. He got away as fast as he could. Once it was just the two of us the girl gave a pained look and slumped onto the wall behind her holding her chest. She was obviously in pain. I asked if she was alright and approached her. She only pushed away from the wall and shoved past me.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me, Takashi~" She gasped and covered her mouth. She had said too much. I turned and grabbed her arm.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. She tried to get away and ended up falling to her knees. I crouched down next to her to try and help. The girl hid her face from me.

"Figures that you wouldn't remember…" Her voice sounded sad. She then turned to look at me with those blue eyes of hers. Next thing I knew her lips were pressed on mine. It was only for second, and then she was up and running away from me. I stayed where I was, frozen. I had never seen that girl in my life and yet she knew my name and kissed me. I shook myself free of the shock and got to my feet. It was time to return to my cousin. I left the alley and turned back towards the bakery I had left Mitsukuni at. He was ready to leave and looking for me. Once he saw me he came running over carrying an umbrella. The mystery red haired maiden had disappeared.

"Takashi! Where did you go? You're soaking wet! Let's get you home and dried off before you catch a cold." He said, handing me the umbrella. The two of us then got into our Bentley we were driven to the shop in. As we drove back towards home I tried to get the girl off my mind but couldn't. I was quite vexed. So I decided to ask my small cousin who was already chomping down in the cakes he had bought.

"I girl with bright red hair? I didn't see anyone like that and I was waiting outside for quite a while. Why do you ask?" He responded. My face grew hot as the image of the kiss flashed through my head once more.

"N...No reason." I tried to play it off as just curiosity. But Mitsukuni is smarter than he looks and often proves it like his next comment did.

"Something happened with the girl you asked about, didn't it?" He asked as he stared at me with those wide brown eyes of his. I just sighed and tried to ignore the red on my cheeks by covering my cheeks and mouth with my hand and looking out the window. Maybe it was all a dream. I said nothing in response so the subject was dropped.


	2. Sunsets and Sweets

Sunsets and Sweets

The next week passed by what seemed like an instant. I still couldn't get the image of that girl out of my head. I had never seen someone like her before, so fragile looking yet so powerful. Mistukuni had asked about her a few more times only to receive a sigh from me. I really didn't want to talk about the encounter. My face burned every time I pictured that kiss.

It was a typical day at school and the teacher was rambling on through the lesson, for once I was having trouble concentrating. My eyes wandered over to my cousin two rows over. He was taking notes diligently, or doodling drawing of cute rabbits and cake. It didn't really matter to me; he was in the top of the class so there was no need to worry about his class work. So I turned my head to look out the window overlooking Ouran Academy's courtyard. The sky was clear. That's when teacher suddenly stopped the lecture because one of the office secretaries came in and handed him a slip of paper. This caught my attention.

"Well class, it seems like we are getting a new student tomorrow. She would have been here today, however due to medical reasons she is unable to join us today." He announced after the woman left the room. It was highly unusual for Ouran to suddenly get transfer students. This put the class in a bit of an uproar. They were all murmuring about who the new student could be. Mitsukuni looked over at me from across the classroom and gave a puzzled look. If anyone knew anything about a new student it would be Ootari Kyoya.

After class was over I had kendo practice and then the Host Club. That day's kendo matches were more intense than usual, our team had a competition coming up and considering I was the best in the club they were all depending on me to stay at the top of my game if they wanted any chance of winning. Mitsukuni sat and cheered from his usual spot.

For some reason I wasn't able to focus as well as usual. My movements were sloppy and it cost me a couple of rounds that day. My coach scolded me, telling me that whatever was bothering me I needed to get resolved before the competition. I knew he was right but I had no idea how I was going to rid myself of her image. It was very frustrating. Even Mitsukuni had a few words to say on our way to the host club.

"Nee, Takashi get it together. Ouran Academy is counting on you to win. The scholarship opportunities are too good for you to get sloppy." My smaller cousin said as he smacked the top of my head. It wasn't hard but it was for the best. My behavior was inexcusable.

As we neared Music Room 3 we could hear the sound of girls yammering on about the host club being closed. They were outraged and were demanding to be told something. The twins were standing guard outside. Once they saw us Kaoru flagged us down so we rushed over. The girls then started bombarding Mitsukuni and I with questions about the club. We knew about as much as they did.

"Kao-chan, Hika-chan, what's going on?" Mitsukuni asked.

"Well, it seems that Kyoya is having a meeting with someone in there~" One twin started.

"It's our job to keep these ladies out until the meeting is concluded. You two can go on in but close the door behind you." The other finished.

I nodded and pushed through the crowd of girls a few of them were fans of mine and started squeezing about how cool I was. I turned the door handle and opened t just enough where we could slip through then latched the door behind us. Most of the lights were turned off but the setting sun was giving enough light. Kyoya was sitting at one of the French rococo style couches with another one across from him and a table in between with various cakes on it as well as a tea set. Across from Kyoya sat a woman with red hair and glasses. She was dressed in a business suit with her hair done up in a loose bun. She could easily be related to the girl I saw the other day.

"Who is that? She has pretty red hair." Mitsukuni questioned in a low tone as to not disturb the meeting in progress. I shook my head.

The woman picked up one of the cakes from the table and ate a bite size piece of it then sat it down, she proceeded to do the same with the other cakes on the table. She then picked up a cup of tea and took a sip before looking up at Kyoya and speaking.

"I'm glad you called Ootari-san. Something like this can't go unpunished. As you suspected these cakes are not authentic, but cheap knock offs." She said in a steely tone.

This caused my cousin to cry out and jump off my shoulders. He then ran over to the table crying.

"What's wrong with my cake?! You can't just come in here and say these cakes are bad. They're made by the famous Yukimura Pastry Company. I bought them myself!" He cried out. I began to step over to him. However the woman's whole atmosphere suddenly changed, she gently placed her hand on top of his head and gave him a smile.

"Listen I work for the Yukimura Company. Ootari-san called me when he noticed the cakes weren't quite up to your standards. I didn't mean to insult your choices Hanonozuka-san. Would you care to let me explain why I believe these aren't made by my company?" She said calmly. Mitsukuni sniffled hard and nodded his head. She then turned her eyes back to Kyoya.

"Now then, the quality of flavor is one matter. The sugar and vanilla used by my company are our own special blends. The icing tastes like it was bought from a supermarket. Also the cake it's self is lacking the Yukimura family secret. Our cakes are supposed to give the person eating it a feeling of happiness when you bite into it. It's light and fluffy texture feeling like you've just bitten into a cloud. I would very much appreciate it if I got the names of the cake shops these were purchased from so we can begin an investigation as to who is supplying these knock offs. As for the matter of where you will be getting your cake from now on, I would be very honored if you allowed me to become the host club's official patisserie as an apology for this incident." She said as she stood up and bowed to Kyoya.

"That sounds like it would be very beneficial to the club, don't you think so, Hunny-sempai?" Kyoya asked, turning his head towards my cousin. The senior's eyes lit up with a huge smile and he started jumping and giggling.

"That would be great! Yay the host club has its own pastry chef! But wait how are you going to be able to make the cakes? Wouldn't that mean you will have to drive all the way from the factory to bring them here?"

"No Mitsukuni-san, I start school here tomorrow. I'm going to be your class mate. My name is Yukimura Shiori. Let's be friends, okay?" She answered in yet another very sweet tone. Seemed like she was used to dealing with people like Him But something didn't make sense. She was the new student? Then how come she wasn't in class, she seemed perfecty fine. That's when Mitsukini ran back over to he and the lights came on. The better lighting revealed just who this woman really was. She then took her hair down and removed the glasses. It was like she had transformed. There standing in the Host Clubroom was the girl I had seen a week ago. A phantom of my mind had reappeared and worse she was going to be my classmate and club pastry chef.

"It's you!" I couldn't hold back from shouting. She turned those blue eyes of hers to be and her face suddenly turned as red as her hair.

"It seems you've met before." Kyoya said with a devilish smirk on his face.

Suddenly my last year at Ouran academy was going to get a lot more complicated.


	3. A Grim Past, A New Beginning

Hunny tugged at Shiori's skirt to get her attention. She looked down at his wide smile as he asked her, "Shi-chan are you the girl Takashi has been all worked up about this last week?"

She looked dumbfounded for a moment then decided to have a little fun. Shiori nodded at the small senior then slowly made her way over to Mori and folded her arms across her chest and smirked. Lifting one of her forearms she placed a finger under Mori's chin making him blush even more.

"Is this true, Ta-ka-shi?" She teased. "Have I been distracting you?"

He pushed away from the red haired girl, nearly stumbling over his own feet. At that time the popular Souh Tamaki entered the room with a very feminine looking boy in tow. Not far behind them were the twins. They left the club room doors open since they were about to open. The longer he stared at the girl the more annoyed he felt. The words were bubbling up inside him. She smirked like a devil and that was Mori's breaking point.

"It's only because you kissed me!" He blurted out. There was a unanimous gasp over the room and hallway. Mostly from the girls who had so impatiently waited outside. At this point Shiori found herself surprised, she hadn't expected him to answer like that. A bunch of the girls from flooded their way over and surrounded the red haired girl. They were firing question after question about her relationship with their beloved Mori-sempai. Shiori just threw her hands up and tried to remain calm and collected. However the questions all stopped when a wide eyed Hunny walked up holding his Usa-chan.

"Nee, Shi-chan. Did you really take Takashi's first kiss?" He asked. Mori and Shiori both froze solid.

The uproar of girls then got even louder. All wanting to know what made her so special as to take something so precious. Clearing her throat she had a shy look on her face when she looked over at the stoic Morinozuka son.

"I…I guess I did Hunny-chan. It was…kind of my first kiss as well." She admitted. Mori felt something stir in the pit of his stomach at her confession.

"What the heck is going on here?" The twins asked in unison. Kyoya felt like it was his time to step in.

"Well I had called Yukimura-san to confirm whether our cake supply was actually from her company. However it seems like these two have met before." Kyoya calmly said with a smile across his thin lips as he scribbled in his black notebook.

"I should introduce myself. I'm Yukimura Shiori. Only daughter of the late Yukimura Masashi. I shall be attending Ouran Academy as of tomorrow in senior class 3-A along with personally baking all the sweets for the Host Club. I do hope we can all be friends." She said politely as she bowed. The girls began to murmur amongst themselves. Something didn't seem to fit right with her story.

"We didn't know Yukimura-san had a daughter." One of the girls stated. Shiori started to feel nervous.

"Uh…I was pretty sick growing up so father wanted to keep it hush-hush that he had a child born ill." She explained. That didn't seem to satisfy their curiosity. She started to hear a few of the girls talking about a rumor that her father had a child with a mistress. Tamaki knew that situation all too well so he felt it was his place to break up the girls and hurry them out of the room before closing the door behind him.

"Th…thank you..." She said. Her hands were shaking and she looked short of breath. The twins rushed over to her and helped her back over to the couch. Mori stood over behind the couch Kyoya was sitting at. The twins placed Shiori between them while Tamaki sat next to Kyoya. Haruhi then went and made some fresh coffee. However when she tried to hand Shiori a cup she was turned down. "I can't really have coffee. But thank you for offering."

"Why is that Shi-chan?" Hunny asked, who had planted himself in Shiori's lap. She was very comfortable to sit on. Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"That's right. You have a heart condition if my memory serves correct." He said. Shiori nodded once and kept her head down. Tamaki couldn't help but ask her a question.

"Yukimura-san those girls were right weren't they? You're mother wasn't Masashi-san's wife was she?" He asked.

She found it hard to answer him. It was always hard to answer anyone who asked about her parentage. Yet she knew Tamaki was in the same situation she was in. He wouldn't judge her.

"My…my mother was a secretary working for the Yukimura company. My father had convinced her that he would leave his wife for her and became pregnant with me. Yet after I was born father felt ashamed because I had red hair like mother so he made me dye my hair black so I could at least say I was the daughter of a distant relative. But when I refused we were thrown out on to the street. Then my mother passed away when I was 14. It was only after my father died that his wife took pity on me and made my older brother take me in." She explained. She felt tears well up in her eyes but she forced them back. She looked down at Hunny and saw he was blubbering.

"Sh…Shi-chan I'm sorry you were so lonely growing up!" He cried out as he latched onto the girl. She just smiled and patted his head. Tamaki then shot up from his seat with his fist in the air.

"It's settled! Yukimura-san from now on I'll be your father!" He proclaimed.

"No way.." She shot out like knives. Throwing Tamaki back into his corner. He was muttering something about him only wanting to give his precious little girl a new sister. The twins then explained how Tamaki felt like the club was like a family. A light bulb went off in her head.

"I guess that means that Haruhi-chan is really a girl." She said.

"I'm surprised that you figured it out so quickly." Kyoya replied.

"Well I figured she was when she handed me the coffee. Anyone that would wear such flowery perfume had to either be a girl~" She pointed towards Tamaki, "Or pretty boy over there." Once again sounding less than enthused. This made the rest of the club members laugh.

The door to the host club room then opened and in entered a boy with olive green hair and slightly tan skin wearing a Ouran Middle School Uniform.

"Shiori-sama, the car is here. It's time to depart." The boy said. He had a rather calm feel to him. Shiori sighed and stood up, placing Hunny in her spot. She then headed towards the door but stopped to say good bye. He gaze met Mori's and they both blushed and quickly turned their heads away from each other. Then Shiori and the boy left. As they walked down the hall the boy spoke again, "Hey, was that tall dark haired one him?"

Shiori lowered her head, "Yeah…That was him"

She touched her lips and blushed even more.

"Morinozuka Takashi…"


End file.
